The grey protocol
by Aranwyn Nina Song
Summary: What would've happened if not everyone agreed with either Voldemort or Dombledor? What if there were wizards who thought they were both wrong? AU first part of the grey side trilogy. Draco/Harry, Severus/Lucius/Narcissa
1. Prologue

This fanfic is based on an idea I had five years ago called "the dragon's army", but I ended up not knowing what to do with it, so I decided to delete it and create something new. This is also the first of three fanfics that I have already planed, so I can promise to finish this, though I can not promise to be fast about it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it belongs to J. K. Rowling and I'm not making any money with this.

* * *

Prologue

There was nothing but darkness and silence in the hallways. That was how Severus usually preferred it, but right now, he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts. After what happened in the triwizard tournament, he would've like the pandemonium from a couple of hours ago.

"Is it true? What Potter said?" Asked Draco Malfoy the moment Severus entered his chambers.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my chambers this late?" He answered while closing the door, raising an eyebrow.

"_Désolé_, but I had to talk to someone, and my father isn't answering his mirror. There's something covering it." Said Draco, biting his lower lip.

Severus sighed and indicated his godson to sit with him in the black sofa he had near the chimney.

"He's probably talking with the dark lord right now. When Potter mentioned the death eaters in the cemetery, Weasley asked about Lucius. Apparently, he wasn't there. My guess is that his meeting with Fudge wasn't finish..."

"Cemetery?"

"Draco..." sighed Severus. "You're a smart kid, and a powerful wizard, but your parents and I would prefer that you remain uninvolved in this. You are too young and I have already told you more than I should have."

After hearing this, Draco stood up abruptly annoyed and started yelling while pacing from one place to the other, not looking at his godfather.

"And do you think that will matter?! I know exactly how this is going to end! In a blood bath! And afterwards what?! We will either be slaves to a megalomaniac or under control of muggle lovers!" Suddenly, he stopped, sighed and raised his eyes until they met Severus'. "_Je sais que je suis jeune_, but this is not going to end soon. In two years I'll be a legal adult, but if I don't start preparing now, I'll just end up dead."

"Do you even know in which side you'll fight? You don't seam very keen on any." Said Severus, looking sadly.

"What do you mean? I've only badmouth Voldemort's and Dumbledor's sides." Grinned Draco while Severus looked at him disbelievingly. "If you and my parents believe that I have no idea of what happens in my own home, you've all underestimated me greatly. I know exactly that you have something planned, even if I don't know the details. I want in."

"Fine! I'll talk with your parents about this." Said an annoyed Severus. "Now go to bed, we'll talk about this later." He finished, dismissing the teen and then proceeded to serve himself a glass of firewhiskey.

"_Bonne nuit._"

* * *

_Désolé: _sorry

_Je sais que je suis jeunne: _I know I'm young

_Bonne nuit: _good night

* * *

This is short, but is just the prologue. I'll try to make longish chapters. I hope you like this, and if you want to review I'd like it if you give me some feed back on my writing. English is my second language and I don't have a beta, but I really want to improve, so please do point out my mistakes. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

First of all, thank you so much for reading/reviewing/following/favouring! I hope you keep doing it, I'll try to improve and update as much as I can.

* * *

I already said none of this belongs to me, so I won't be writing it any more.

* * *

The beginning

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" Yelled Potter at Severus, stopping him from leaving the room.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?!" Said Umbridge while Severus pondered what to do. Suddenly, he looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow, which surprised Harry and his friends. Draco's answer was to simply shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know where you get your information mister Potter, but I assure you it differs greatly with mine." He finally said.

"It can't be! I saw him! You have to believe me!" Pleaded Harry.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Yelled Umbridge, tired of no understanding the conversation.

"Something that's absolutely non of your business." Answered Severus very slowly. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He said, while leaving the room, ignoring the howling he could hear Umbridge was making, ordering him to go back, among other things.

Draco, on the other hand, decided to stay and watch the situation. He'd had enough of licking that bloody witch's arse, so when Granger mention a secret weapon, he decided to play along and appeared interested.

Once Umbridge, Harry and Hermione had gone, Draco addressed the rest of the griffindors and the ravenclaw present.

"Well, here are you wands, now scram." He told them while holding their wands on his left hand.

"What the fuck you think you're doing Malfoy?!" Answered Ron, spitting the last name like an insult. "Do you think we're gonna fall in your trap?!"

"There's no trap Weasley, we both know that whatever Granger's planned is going to work, which means that Umbridge won't be able to come back. That creates a perfect opportunity for us to sack the place, which we can not do while looking after you as well."

The answer given by the slytherin prince baffled the griffindors and gained a smile from Luna. After a few moments of consideration, Ron accepted the wands, but just before the members of the DA left, Draco addressed them once more.

"One last thing. I know you're not interested in any advice I could provide, but professor Snape is never wrong. Think about it before going out on a suicide mission."

"I believe we prefer to trust in Harry rather than Snape." Answered Ginny cuttingly.

"Do as you please, but don't say I didn't warn you." And after that, the slytherins were alone.

"Now what Draco?" Asked Crabbe.

"If you find a dark artefact, do not touch it. Letter to and from the ministry, the minister himself or anything else that has relevant information you give it to me. Everything else that catches your attention is yours to take."

* * *

The members of the DA were watching the crystal sphere when suddenly, they heard a voice coming from their backs.

"_Accio _prophecy!"

The sphere fell into the hands of a mask death eater that no one recognised.

"Thank you very much Mister Potter." He said just before activating a portkey, leaving them in a room full of death eaters that had apparently come with him.

Once he arrived at his destination, the death eater took off his mask and removed the hood that hid his long blond hair.

"Lucius? Is that you?" Said a feminine voice at the end of the hallway.

"Cissa, hurry up, I need you to stay in this room while I modify the wards around the manor, as well as add more."

"What do you mean? What happened?" She asked a bit alarmed, and hold her husband by the arm.

"I don't have time right now, take care of this while I take care of everything, I'll explain it all later, I promise." He told her, giving her the prophecy. He didn't even bothered to hear what his wife answered. He ran until he reached his private studio and stopped only to write a quick note and send it with an owl. He then opened a secret passage that led him to the heart of the manor, where it's power was the strongest, and started his work. He restrained the access to not only the structure, but the surrounding forest as well, so that no unauthorised portkey could enter, as well as any wizard using apparition. Not even in the room designed for it. He also modified the fireplace access and added several blood wards, using his own blood to make the runes necessary for them.

By the time he finished, Lucius Malfoy was completely and utterly exhausted, both physically and magically. He barely had time to return to his studio and then collapse in his very expensive and comfortable couch.

* * *

"Mister Malfoy." Called Severus just as he stepped into the slytherin common room.

"Yes professor?" Asked cautiously Draco, since it's been barely twenty minutes since he'd finished collecting and hiding the documents found in Umbridge's chamber.

"Follow me." Was all Severus give as an answer before turning around, making his robe wave in a manner Draco envied just a little bit, and marching towards his private room.

Once the door was closed, in silence, Severus offered Draco a piece of parchment. The blond took it warily. He's eyes widened the moment he read it. In his father's handwrite, the message written was: _Don't answer his call. I've deserted and begun placing the security measures. Your cover is provably blown by now. __At least on this side._

"_Merde!_" Said Draco, not been able to help himself.

"Language" Schooled Severus.

"You know what this means?!" Wispered Draco, completely ignoring the reprimand.

"Of course I know what this means." Said exasperatedly Severus while turning his eyes. He then sighed. "Right now, the only thing we can do is wait until we can talk with Lucius, which I guess is going to have to wait until tomorrow. I just wanted you to know."

"_Merci_"

"_De rien"_ Smiled Severus. "Now get the hell out of here." Which Draco did while laughing at his godfather's antics.

* * *

It's been several hours since his conversation with Severus, but Draco couldn't stop thinking about it. . In the end, he just decided he wasn't going to get anywhere right now, and he was hungry since he skipped dinner, so he decided to head to the kitchens.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe everything that happened that day. Sirius was dead. And there was a prophecy about him and Tom. It was the first and not the later what occupied his mind right now. He couldn't help but think in all the thing he could've done differently that day. Funny thing, he thought, all he had to do was listen to Snape, and either trusting him, or learning occlumency. Something else he couldn't shake off was the feeling that it was also Dumbledor's fault for not trusting him. If only he hadn't left him alone and ignorant... Did he thought of him as only a weapon to use against Voldemort? Someone to use?

He was so deep in his thought that he didn't see where he was walking. Not until he collided with someone else. The other person fell to the grown with a loud thud. Harry was about to apologise when he realized exactly with whom he had crash.

"Malfoy" He said with scorn. He was just what he needed today, after all the crap he'd have, he just had to run into the one person that could make his blood boil in just a second. The one person with whom he could never control his emotions.

"Potter" Was all the blond politely said while he got up and cleaned his robe. He had decided that now that his family was no longer associated with the dark lord, maybe he could stop been such an arse with Potter and perhaps try to bring him to his side. But then he looked into Harry's eyes and saw all the commotion and pain behind them. "Are you all right?" He couldn't help but ask.

Faced with this question from his nemesis, the only one who bothered to ask, Harry couldn't keep it together any longer. He started laughing hysterically. "You know what?" He said between laughs. "No, I'm not all right. I just saw the last member of my family die." He started to become louder and louder as he spoke. "And you know what's the best part? I blame those around me more than the killer herself! I blame my friends, I blame Dumbledor, but most of all, I blame myself!" It was then that he stopped laughing and started crying. "If only I just... Maybe I could..." He was reaching the point in which he wouldn't be able to breath when he felt a couple of arms surround him.

Harry knew that it was Draco _fucking _Malfoy who was hugging him, but he couldn't help himself. He clung to the slytherin like his life depended on it and cried until he didn't have any more tears.

They didn't know how long they stood there, but once they separated, Harry had to ask...

"Why?" He didn't realized he had said it out loud until he heard Malfoy's answer.

"Why what?" Said the blond, blushing and lowering his gaze.

"You know what." Answered the griffindor, realizing the state of his voice. Low and broken. He then heard the other sighed and saw him shrug.

"Why not? There was no one else here, and you needed to unload... I guess I'm not such a bastard after all." He then met Harry's eyes. "You needed someone to comfort you, and I know how to do that, so I did. Contrary to popular belief, I don't hate you Potter."

"I don't hate you either Malfoy."

"Good to know, now if you'll excuse me..." He started to leave when he heard a shy thank you. "Don't mention it Potter. Literally. Can you imagine the blow my reputation would take if this became common knowledge?" This caused Harry to laugh out load. "That's better, don't you think?" Finished Malfoy, walking away and leaving a less troubled but confused Harry behind.

* * *

_Merde! _Shit!

_Merci _Thank you

_De rien _You're welcome

* * *

I feel really good about this chapter, I hope you guys like it as much I do.

If you have any questions or suggestions about parings (the only ones I'm set on are Draco/Harry, Severus/Lucius/Narcissa, Neville/Luna, Fred/George, Fleur/Bill and Tonks/Lupin) you can make them.

I hope I'm able to keep this rhythm, but I doubt it.

Aranwyn


End file.
